Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes x Dragon Ball Crossover
by Aragon365
Summary: This is not a story, but rather a story idea. This idea was originally made by ZWarrior4life, who gave me permission to post this on my story page.


The Story Rating is T and the Genre is Adventure and Action.

The Avenging Warrior Part 1: The World of the Story. The Dragon Ball Universe and the Marvel Universe are merged with the Dragon Ball World Goku lives in cannon with the world of The Avengers, Earth Mightiest Heroes 2012 being one world. And as Goku went down the events of the Dragon Ball series he gets the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D especially after he toppled The Red Ribbon Army and killed King Piccolo and won the World Martial Arts Tournament making Goku an international celebrity. The Various Gods of the Dragon Ball series are around excluding Zeno whose role is fulfilled by the One Above All and the Living Tribunal, and all the major deities and cosmic concepts and entities found in the Marvel Universe are around as well. The same is also true with many of the alien races from both franchises existing in the same universe as well with the Planet Trade Federation being a Fourth Major Power equal to the Kree and Skrull's and Shiar empire, with the Dragon Balls being the earth's greatest kept secret.

The Avenging Warrior: Part 2, Parings. Thor gets involved with and marries Sif, Hank and Jane after getting over their various hang ups get involved in relationship again. James Rhodey gets with Carol Danvers, and Iron Man gets with Pepper Pots. Vegeta after turning good gets with Bulma, Yamcha gets with She Hulk, and Tien Shinhan gets with Launch. Also Android 18 gets with Krillin. Android 17 gets with Mocking Bird and Hawkeye and Black Widow get together. Captain America and Scarlet Witch hookup and Luke Cage gets with Jessica Jones.

The Avenging Warrior Part 3: Story Structure. This story has to happen right have just after Goku getting married to Chi-Chi and they are on vacation in New York with Goku getting all His Dragon Ball abilities and Goku going down events of Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes with the Avengers including arcs that the show never touched on or completed before it was canceled like the Surtur Saga. Also most of the Z Fighters who are allies to Goku join the Avengers with Yamcha, Vegeta, and Tien former criminals getting their record cleared before joining The Avengers like Hawkeye. Eventually after going down the events of The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes The Avengers and the Z Fighters go down the events of the Dragon Ball Z series and with the events of Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT being merged together in terms of events and story structure with Goku leaving the earth with Shenron at the end of the Dragon Ball Super/Dragon Ball GT arc to protect the world from the threat of the Dragon Balls and with the earth's future being held safe and in capable hands and at the epilogue the future is as brighter than ever ala Dragon Ball GT's ending.

The Avenging Warrior Part 4: Powers and abilities. Each of the main Avengers Cast has to have all the powers they have in the show but also in Earth 616 Marvel Continuity. However Goku eventually takes on the powers of Sun Wukong and Son Goku gets all the powers he has across the franchise, from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super and Goku learn the abilities from the OG Super Powerful Monkey, Sun Wukong himself.

The reason Goku should learn the powers of Sun Wukong is simple and ties into the character of Goku and being based off of Sun Wukong. So Goku getting the powers of Sun Wukong would be perfect to honor the source material for the Dragon Ball series because without Journey To The West we would have the one of the best anime series of all time and anime itself would be utterly different and not what we love about it.

Here are Goku's new powers after learning of Sun Wukong. Now bear in mind Sun Wukong could do a lot in Journey to the West so if I miss a few powers and you find more. Add it to the challenge and you can make it in the story.

Super Strength: Sun Wukong's trade mark Compliant Staff is extremely heavy. Sun Wukong at his weakest could easily lift one ton and kill a tiger in a single strike after being imprisoned under a mountain for 500 years after breaking the mountain in half.

Not Quite Flight: Sun Wukong's cloud jumping allows him to reach the Celestial Heavens In a Single Bound or cross an ocean. Though he is capable of actual flight as well. Sun Wukong is able to cartwheel halfway across the world in a single leap.

Nigh Invulnerable: The reason the Buddha dropped a mountain on him is because the gods failed in outright destroying him. Sun Wukong after training under a Taoist Sage became functionally immortal and before then he ate the fruit of immortality becoming doubly immortal and the pills of immortality becoming triply immortal. Sun Wukong survived being burned alive by a Fire that can kill immortals and became even stronger and Sun Wukong wrote his name and several of his colleges out of the Book of Life and Death making him quadrupley Immortal, after that he survived having a mountain dropped on him by the Buddha. This should happen when Goku leaves the Earth with Shenron to protect the Marvel Universe from the Dragon Balls being misused

Self-Duplication: One of Monkey's signature moves has him pulling out a bunch of his hair and blowing on them, resulting in each hair turning into a clone of him. Goku can do that as well and with the Multiform technique

Enlightenment Super Power: His magic comes from studying taoism and learning secrets from his master.

Archmage: Sun Wukong was a master of Senjutsu, Youjutsu, and Taoist Magic's

Voluntary Shapeshifting: Allegedly 72 transformations, but in actual fact he can transform into whatever he likes.

Mind over Matter: Sun Wukong is capable of telekinesis, and can make seemingly inanimate objects come to life.

New Powers as the Plot Demands: Monkey has a tendency to suddenly reveal often one-off powers or abilities without previous mention that conveniently solve the current problem. Lampeshaded a couple of times when his companions will express surprise and mention how in all the years they have been traveling together he never mentioned said power or skill.

Trade Mark Weapon: Sun Wukong had an indestructible staff that could expand and retract and under the Dragon King of the Seas could control the worlds Ocean's and the Tides. Make Goku's Power Pole have those same abilities. Goku's Power Pole operates on mechanics like Mjölnir with only the pure of heart can lift and use. Japan is an Island and Water covers the entire planet!

World's Greatest Warrior: Sun Wukong defeated 5 heavenly kings, four Constellations, three celestial armies, several demonic foes, and Nezha the Lotus Prince at the start of his adventures. Just like how Goku fought Gods, Demons, Androids, Aliens, Dragon's etc.

Ascended to a Higher Plane of existence: Sun Wukong after the events of Journey to the West ascended into a Buddha. Goku should do that as well at the end of the story but before that Goku should gain the God Ki and the immortality of Sun Wukong to act as the guardian of Earth's Dragon Balls until the end of time or when he and the Dragon Balls and when heroes are needed again.

Magic Eyes: Sun Wukong had special eyes that could see through all lies and illusions but had a little problem with smoke getting into them and they could also shoot laser beams all the way to Heaven.

Speaks fluent animal: Sun Wukong could talk to animals.


End file.
